Alcohol Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by nnekers
Summary: Gabriel calls Sam up to meet him at a bar for some good ol' fun. However, what happens when Sam has one too many? Gabriel to the rescue…?


Sam Winchester collapsed onto his unmade bed with a sigh of relief. He had just come back from a long day of hunting and was extremely exhausted, but also relieved that he could finally rest. He closed his eyes and turned over to his left side, hoping to catch a few winks. He could hear the refrigerator buzzing in the kitchen two rooms down, the wind hitting the window with force in the living room, and his neighbor, Mr. Johnson, using his leaf blower on his yard. _Crap_ Sam thought to himself _He can't be serious_. He heard the old bastard chuckle to himself as if he had read his mind. "Dammit." Sam muttered and threw himself out of bed. _Can't a man get some sleep?_

On that thought, his stomach rumbled, reminding him that his last meal was over twelve hours ago.

Sam made his way through the empty flat and into the small kitchen. Dean was out as usual, leaving a mess for Sam to deal with. _For you Sammy_ he could picture Dean saying. _I swear to God, Dean, when you come home_—

_Ba-ling _

Sam felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans. He removed it from his pocket and glanced at the screen. It was a text from an unknown number:

_**Hey Sammy :) Drinks on me?**_

Sam was a bit confused. He texted back:

_**Who is this?**_

His phone vibrated:

_**AWWW you don't recognize your old buddy's number? It's me Gabriel.**_

Old buddy? Yeah right. Sam replied:

_**What do you want?**_

Gabriel responded:

_**Drinks, Dick's Bar, say 10pm?**_

Sam paused. The thought of Gabriel inviting him out for drinks put a nasty taste in his mouth. He knew how Gabriel was, everyone did. He was a big time trickster. However, Sam was bored out of his mind and drinks actually sounded like a good idea. He texted Gabriel back:

_**All right just no funny business…**_

His phone vibrated almost right away.

_**Me? Never ;)**_

Sam put his phone back into his back pocket. He swore to himself that he would keep one eye peeled because of his history with Gabriel.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

He wondered what the drinks were for. What was he planning?

Sam sighed. "I guess I'll just have to find out."

* * *

Sam opened the door to the bar and immediately the smell of cheap booze and tobacco smacked him in the face. There were people everywhere, some passed out, some squabbling over bets and others talking amongst themselves.

Sam stepped inside and scanned the bar for Gabriel.

His eyes landed on a man with sandy hair, a burgundy button down shirt, two buttons left unbuttoned at the top and a familiar devious smirk.

Gabriel waved Sam over, wasting no time to order 4 shots on the spot. He could sense that Sam was tense.

"Relax Sam," he chuckled, "Think of this as like a boys' day out, a break from hunting." He raised his shot glass. "To us."

Sam raised his hesitantly and repeated "To us." and emptied the contents of the glass into his mouth.

By twelve A.M., Sam was beyond drunk. He slurred his words and laughed at everything around him. He even tried to give one of the bartenders a hug.

Gabriel grinned at his antics. He wasn't as drunk as Sam so he was able to enjoy his stupidity. In fact, compared to Sam, he was pretty much sober.

Gabriel put his toned arm around Sam's shoulders and tried to talk over the music in the bar. "Sammy boy, we gotta get you home"

Sam widened his green eyes and pushed his bottom lip forward in an attempt to create a puppy dog look.

"But I'm having so much fuuuuun!" He whined. Gabriel sighed and then grinned when he suddenly got an idea. "How about we take this party to my house?" He glanced at Sam, waiting for his reaction.

Sam's face lit up and a large smile spread out across his face.

"Paaaaaaaartttttaaaaaayyyy!" Sam yelled. He stood up too quickly and stumbled past Gabriel, knocking down his beer in the process. Some of the people in the bar began to stare.

"oh nooo..." Sam mumbled groping the air for something to steady himself.

Gabriel ran to Sam and propped him up.

"Jesus Sam you need to relax." Sam mumbled something incoherently. Gabriel sighed. He grabbed Sam by the waist and they both stumbled out to door. Gabriel hailed a taxi. After a few minutes, a black taxi pulled up to them and unlocked its doors. Gabriel tossed Sam inside and scooted over next to him.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked in a thick Bengali accent. The car reeked of tobacco and onions, and the left window had a smear of bird poop.

"Uh East Placid Road...y'know where that is?" Gabriel glanced into the mirror locking his gaze on the taxi driver's eyes. The taxi man chuckled, the ends of his dark mustache shaking along with it. "If I do not know Placid, I shouldn't be taxi driver." He grinned, showing his slightly brown teeth. He stepped on the gas, forcing the car forward causing a now sleeping Sam to topple on Gabriel.

* * *

Once they got inside the apartment, Gabriel dragged Sam into his bed. It was like trying to drag a bull out of an arena! Gabriel huffed and puffed until he managed to get Sam into his bed (in one piece, thank god). This was not how he pictured his evening. His plan was to trick Sam into doing something stupid that he would greatly regret and then blackmail him with it. Then he'd _have_ to have sex with him as some sort of peace offering. Gabriel pouted. He had been after Sam for a few years now. Sam just wouldn't budge.

Whatever. He was over it.

Gabriel looked over at Sam who was sprawled out on his bed. His face looked angelic as he slept, however, his shirt was soiled with unidentified food and alcohol, and there was no way Gabriel was going to let him sleep on _his_ bed like that. He walked over and began to unbutton his shirt. He could see Sam's toned abs as he made his way down. His cock twitched. It felt like a scene in some sort of porn video.

It felt too weird.

Gabriel stood up and proceeded to walk away, when he felt a hand grab his sleeve. He turned around and it was Sam. He had this weird look in his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, licking his bottom lip. Gabriel stared at his moist plump lips. He could take him right now.

"Sam, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying..." He tried to pull away from him, but Sam wasn't toned for nothing. His grip was nice and strong. He pulled him forward and jerked Gabriel on top of himself. Gabriel was stunned. He wanted to leave but his penis was singing a different tune.

"Sam..." Gabriel was about to lose control. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hard cock and whispered into his ear

"Take me…_**now**__"_

**_~END~_**


End file.
